Road To Matrimony
by RoyalShowstopperXIII
Summary: Follow Alister and Erika's way down from space duels to working on their wedding rehearsals while dealing with the Society Of Light down the aisle. Spin off story from Duelist Of Dawn's "Duel Academy Stories: The Society Of Light". Rated T for swearing.
1. Royal Showdown Pt1

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh GX, Starcraft, or any of the songs used in this spin off fanfic. The only thing I own is Alister and Erika and any other OC mentioned in this fic belongs to their respective creators

Chapter 1- Royal Showdown Pt.1- The Queen Of Blades

"Man, first Jaden disappears and now Claudio?" Alister said playing Starcraft II on the computer.

"This stuff's getting weird, huh Erika?" He asked his fiancee

"Yeah, I can't imagine how or why they would do this." Erika replied.

"Well, their duels knocked them both out cold. But according to Mai it's nothing compared to the Shadow Realm."

"Oh man, don't get me started on that. Marik was a nutjob but this threat is starting to look like it all over again."

"Can you imagine if this happened to us if we dueled against Masaki or Jason?" Erika wondered as she looked at her ring.

"I don't think we don't have to worry about those two, Masaki doesn't have a clue how he did it and Jason's a bit..." Alister twirled his finger next to his temple.

"That's not true, he's just out of it sometimes."

As they went on with their conversation the computer froze up on Alister and was a bit confused.

"That's weird. I just had this thing checked out." Alister wondered.

"Maybe it's the program itself, try Control, Alt, Delete." Erika suggested.

But when Alister touched the keyboard a blinding light came from the computer and in an instant they both vanished from Duel Academy and from Earth itself.

What felt like hours to Alister as he woke up to find out that he was near an entrance to what looked like a cave.

"...Aw, man, my freaking head hurts. Where am I?" The Guardian duelist questioned as he looked around and the answer came to quickly.

"I'm in the Starcraft game!" He freaked out and after a while took a few breaths to calm down.

"But if I'm here then where's Erika?"

"She's with James Raynor." a voice called out.

"Who's there?" Alister asked.

Several shadows gathered in front of him and from these shadows came a large alien wearing a purple cloak, shoulder pads and veil wielding a glowing sword in it's right hand appeared out of nowhere.

"I've called you here for a reason Alister." the alien spoke.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Alister replied being in a bit of a state of shock seeing one of the game's heroes.

"My name is Zeratul, I am part of a race of aliens called the Protoss and a leader in the Dark Templars." Zeratul answered sheathing his sword.

"Okay then, so then why did you need my help Zeratul?"

"I have come here to this planet to find a prophecy regarding the Xel'Naga and the return. But as I came from the Void a light seeking to destroy all in it's path arrived and enpowered the Zerg queen and her forces."

"The Light..."

(Flashback)

After Alexis's duel with Juli, Alister and Erika were visted by their spirits regarding the surge of energy coming from the Obelisk dorms.

"So, what's going on with Obelisk dorms Robotic Knight?" Erika asked.

[According to the readings I have recieved from the dorms, and this energy is growing with each passing day] Robotic Knight replied.

"And not only that, I sensed that this light has...destructive properties" Eatos added sadly.

"You're kidding!" the couple gasped.

"This is insane, then we have to do something!" Alister said.

"Yeah, but what can we do Alister? If we take these guys on...I don't know what would happen if you lost..." Erika started to tear up a bit.

Alister sat down to her and comforted her.

"Look they're not gonna get to us cause we're the toughest tag team in the Academy and we're not that bad in singles." Alister said.

"True...and it's not like they would do something that drastic" Erika added.

"There ya go, but if this Light has destructive properties then we're fight back!" Alister reached for a box and it had several cards in it.

"I promised Eatos that I would only use her other side in a emergency or in a life or death situation and this is starting to look like an emergency."

"Would you be okay with that Eatos?" Alister asked.

Eatos nodded her head and Alister took the cards and shuffled them into his deck.

"Then if this Society of Light wants a war, then by God we're gonna give them a war!" Alister declared.

(End Flashback)

"Although I didn't think it would reach this far into space." Alister said.

"Energy whether light or darkness travels rather quick into space." Zeratul added.

As he finished, Zeratul heard several growls coming from the cave.

"But we must go, I fear the Zerg are already here. Let me see your deck."

"Uh...sure." Alister handed him his deck and Zeratul chanted something and a dark shadow erupted from the deck.

"Summon your best guardians and arm them and yourself." Zeratul instructed.

"Okay...Eatos, Grarl, Elma, Ceal and Tryce come forth!" Alister placed the cards on his duel disk and they all came out but they were real!

"Whoa! T-t-this in incredible!"

"The powers of the Void allowed me to channel some of it's power into your cards and made them real." Zeratul explaned.

"Oh, that's how. And now to arm them." Alister inserted their specific equip spell and each one wielded them expertly and Tryce handed one of his swords to Alister for defense.

"All right, now let's go." Zeratul said as the warriors entered the cave.

As they went further into the caverns, Alister was beginning to worry about Erika.

"Zeratul, when you said Erika was with Jim Raynor how did you do that and why did you seperate us?" the Guardian duelist asked.

"James Raynor needed her help as I needed yours, besides the Zerg are merciless. They would use your love for her to do dangerous things." Zeratul asked.

"That would make sense."

They stopped at a large stone with numerous carvings and written in alien hieroglyphics.

"We are here. Alister, you and the guardians protect me while I decipher the Prophecy." Zeratul instructed.

"All right." The group formed a circle around Zeratul as he recited the prophecy.

"The Protoss, born from the Xel'Naga came as was foretold."

"Then the Zerg also born of the Xel'Naga came as foretold."

"And soon, the Xel'Naga will return..." Zeratul focused his glowing blade at the last part of the stone.

"But do they come to save us...or to destroy?" Zeratul sheathed his blade.

"So far, so good..." Alister whispered to himself as several low growls echoed throughout the caverns and each guardian stayed on edge and they alongside Alister readied their weapons.

Several insect like aliens appeared slowly and as Ceal drew a bead on one of them, the aliens attacked and he quickly let go of the arrow piercing it in the heart. As more Zerg came in, the guardians fought on and when Zeratul killed one Zerg, a laugh was heard and they all stopped.

"I knew I would find you two here...eventually." The voice said. As it got closer it was a green skinned woman with dreadlocks with spikes on the ends, covered in black armor that hugged her skin, and bone-like wings.

"Your presence defiles this place, Kerrigan!" Zeratul growled.

"So this is her...The Queen of Blades." Alister added.

"I see you know who I am." Kerrigan said.

"Yeah, you are or were Sarah Kerrigan. The top Ghost soldier in the Confederate army along side Jim Raynor, then in New Gettysburg you were left behind by Emperor Mengsk and the Zerg kidnapped you."

"Impressive." Kerrigan chuckled.

"But do you hear them Zeratul and Alister?" she asked.

"The whispering in the stars...the galaxy will burn with their coming."

"Perhaps..." Zeratul and the other guardians disappeared into the shadows.

"Uh Zeratul? Guys, where did you go?" Then Alister's deck glowed again and saw that his duel disk activated.

As Alister called out his guardians more of the Zerg approached the duelist with hunger in their eyes and crept closer to him.

"Call off your bugs, Kerrigan!"

"Tell you what, I'll call them off on one condition: You must face me in a duel." Kerrigan said.

"You can either die in battle or die by my pets, it's your choice."

"Like I'll back down from a fight!"

"Good, I'll see to it that my pets have a good meal." her arm mutated into what looked like a duel disk and inserted a deck.

"Duel!"

Alister: 8000

Kerrigan: 8000

"Ladies first." Kerrigan drew her sixth card.

"I'll start with a magic card known as the Zerg Nest." Kerrigan inserted a card into the spell/trap slot and a huge red building erupted from the ground.

"As long I have this card on the field, I can summon my pets. And speaking of pets..." Four small insect like aliens came from the building. (1/100/100) x4

"These Drones will protect as I please, and will spell your doom."

'And if these guys act the way they do in the game, then that means her deck's a swarm deck.' Alister thought.

"Next I'll play these two cards, Crystal Excavation and Gas Harvest and sacrifice two of my Drones." Kerrigan played two more cards and another building that looked like a refinery eruptted from the ground.

"Allow me to explain how this is going to work." Kerrigan said.

"The Crystal Excavation awards me with 300 lifepoints during our turns and my Gas Harvest also lets draw an addtional card during my turn."

Alister: 8000

Kerrigan: 8300

"Finally I'll set this card facedown and end my turn." A reversed card appeared before her.

"Then it's my turn then!" Alister drew his sixth card.

'She's obviously planning something if she played all those cards and kept her monsters in attack mode.' Alister thought.

"I'll summon Back up Guardna in defense mode." A blue demon with wild red hair appeared kneeling and crossing his arms (4/500/2200)

"And I'll play a magic card known as Weapons Arsenal!" A magic card showing a factory producing numerous weapons appeared.

"From now on during my turn, I pull one random equip spell from my deck by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, like so." Alister sent a card to the graveyard and then he shuffled his deck and drew one card.

"Next, I'll play the card I just got; Shooting Star Bow- Ceal and equip to my Back up Guardna!" A bow was attached to the demon's back (4/500-0/2200)

"And now to bring out it's owner: Guardian Ceal!" The lizard fused with a red weapon appeared on the field (4/1700/1400)

"Don't think my turn's not done Kerrigan, Guardian Ceal attack one of her Drones!" Ceal charged the field and attacked one of her drones.

Alister: 8000

Kerrigan: 6400

But as her drone disappeared, another one took it's place.

"What's going on Kerrigan?" Alister asked.

"It's simple, each time a drone is sent to the graveyard my Nest brings out another one. Also the nest counts as a monster too but you'll have a tough time defeating it." Alister looked at the nest (?/0/4000)

"4000 defense points?" he gasped.

"Yes, but had I sacrifice a drone to summon it then I'll would have lost 1000 points right from the start." The queen explained.

"And my Gas Harvester also counts as a monster too." (?/0/2500)

"And my structures get to be counted as monsters and magic cards so I can play more magic cards."

"I'll put one facedown and end my turn." a facedown card was set.

"Then begins my turn and I'll start reaping in my gifts." Kerrigan drew two cards

Alister: 8000

Kerrigan: 6700

"And now I'll give up 500 lifepoints and sacrifice one Drone to play my Hatchery!" The drone burrowed into the ground and a grostesque structure came out of the ground. (?/0/2500)

Alister: 8000

Kerrigan: 6200

"This allows me to summon my stronger creatures, for example..." A medium sized alien came out of the structure, growling at Alister's guardian (4/1400/500)

"Meet my Hydralisk and he's very hungry."

"But this is just the start, cause I play another card from my hand Megamorph!" The alien grew in size and let out a roar (4/1400-2800/500)

"This isn't gonna end well." Alister groaned.

"Now my Hydralisk, it's feeding time!" The large alien charged at the Guardian...

"I play Rescuer From The Grave!" A card slipped out of Alister's graveyard and stopped the alien dead in it's tracks.

"Why did my monster stop?" Kerrigan asked.

"It's because of this..." Alister showed a card with a crowd of people looking on at a man above a city in a ark.

"This powerful magic card can only be activated when it's my graveyard and when it does go, it stops your monster's attack." The guardian duelist explained as he pocketed the card.

"You're just delaying your demise, I'll stop here."

"Then let's see what my deck has in store for you." Alister drew.

"I'll start by activating my Weapons Arsenal." he discarded one card and shuffled his deck and picked one card from his deck.

"Now I'll play Rod Of Silence and I'll equip to my Guardian Ceal!" The lizard held up a blue staff with a floral pattern on the top (4/1700/1400-1900)

"This allows me to summon my little mermaid friend, Guardian Kay'est!" The mermaid guardian appeared with a serious look on her face (4/1000/1800)

"Next, I'll activate Ceal's effect by sacrificing the Rod Of Silence to destroy one card on the field and I'm aiming for your oversized bug!" Ceal looked at Kay'est as he held up the staff, she gave him a soft smile and nod. So Ceal aimed at the Hydralisk and threw the staff like a javelin and destroyed it.

"And since that was a special effect, I'll have Ceal and Kay'est take out your two drones!" Ceal hopped on one and Kay'est moved her hands gracefully creating a sharp blast of water that drenched the other.

Alister: 8000

Kerrigan: 3700

"Ya know, for the Queen Of Blades you're not so tough." Alister smirked.

But Kerrigan just chuckled and two more drones came on the field.

"Please, you actually think this is my best?" Kerrigan said.

"I'm just setting you up for your demise."

"Then bring it on, your highness!"

"I shall!" Kerrigan drew two cards

Alister: 8000

Kerrigan: 4000

"First I activate my Zerg Evolution magic card to strengthen my forces!" All the structures were enveloped in a cocoon and a few seconds later came out bigger and badder looking (?/0/3000), (?/0/3000), (?/0/4000)

"Now I can bring out my more vicious monsters, and from now on each level 3 or lower monster I summon gets counted as two monsters."

"That's not good, not good at all."

"So now I sacrifice one drone and 500 lifepoints to summon the Overseer!" A flying insect levitating in the air came out of the hatchery (4/0/2000)

"What's the deal?" Alister wondered

"What my monster lacks in attack points, he makes up with very deadly special abilities. For example, now each monster I summon deals piercing damage and lets everyone of my monsters attack twice in one turn."

"That's if you had monsters to attack me with, that bug's going down next turn."

"Not if my spell card, Zergling Swarm has to say anything about it." A magic card showing an army of little drone-like Zerg covering up a Celtic Guardian.

"This card allows me the pleasure of destroying one monster and you take half of it's attack points out of your lifepoints so I think I'll target your Ceal since it is the strongest one on the field." the card shot out hundreds of Zerglings that devoured the lizard guardian and leaving nothing where it used to stand.

Alister: 7300

Kerrigan: 4000

"I'll stop here."

"All right, here goes nothing!" Alister drew.

'Okay, since that Overseer is in defense mode none of my guys can beat it...at least for now.'

"I'll play a monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn."

"What's wrong? Afraid you can't beat me" Kerrigan drew two cards.

Alister: 7300

Kerrigan: 4300

"I'll give up 500 lifepoints to summon my Mutalisk!" An winged alien arrived flying in letting out a loud screech that echoed throughout the cavern (4/1600/700)

Alister: 7300

Kerrigan: 3800

"Then I'll play my Trap Booster magic card to get rid one card to play one trap from my hand, and I choose Matyr Curse!" A trap showing a man holding a scythe in one hand and a orb in the other with spirits escaping from it.

"This trap negates any special effect of any monster on your side of the field and I choose your Guardian Kay'est!" Kay'est felt herself growing weaker.

"Now my beast, attack his Guardian Kay'est!" The winged alien swooped down on the mermaid and stung her with it's tail.

Alister: 6700

Kerrigan: 3800

"And I'll reap your pain with my Sebek's Blessing." A crocodile holding a staff waved it's staff over Kerrigan increasing her lifepoints.

Alister: 6700

Kerrigan: 4400

"I'll end my turn with one face down, make your move...if you can."

"Oh, I'll make a move all right!" Alister drew.

"I'll start by flipping up my facedown monster, Arsenal Summoner!" A man wearing a purple robe wielding a dagger appeared from the facedown card chanting an incantation (4/1600/1600)

"And since he was flipped up, I can now bring out one monster from the Guardian archetype from my deck to my hand." Alister took out his deck and started searching for a guardian when one of the cards called out to him.

'Alister...'

"Huh?" Alister kept looking through until he saw Zeratul as a card!

'I don't remember putting you in my deck.' Alister thought.

'You must summon me if we are to stand a chance against Kerrigan.' Zeratul said.

'But how can I?'

'Trust your deck, and look towards the darkness to conquer the light.' Zeratul advised as his voice faded away.

"What's wrong boy?" Kerrigan asked.

"Finally realized that you are no match for the Zerg and the Society of Light?"

"Tell you what: You give up now and I shall spare your life and join us."

"Over my dead body!" Alister declared as he picked his guardian.

'All right, let's see what you can do...'

"I activate the ritual spell, Contact with the Void!"

"What?" Kerrigan gasped as two black pillars and a black portal appeared behind Alister.

"Yeah, didn't realize I had this bad boy stuck in my deck huh?" Alister said.

"Well now I sacrifice my Backup Guardna and my Guardian Grarl to summon a new Guardian!" The demon and the dinosaur guardian of their own free will allowed to be sucked in the portal.

"Now I summon Zeratul- Guardian of the Void!" A group of shadows emerged from the portal and from it came the alien that brought Alister to this world and helped him. He immediately unsheathed his sword and got ready for battle. (8/2500/1900)

"Kerrigan, we shall never join the light and I shall make sure of that!" Zeratul declared.

"That's the spirit, now attack her Mutalisk with Shadow Strike!" Zeratul disappeared again into the shadows and reappeared above the flying alien striking it and destroying it.

Alister: 6700

Kerrigan: 2900

Kerrigan was not pleased seeing her monster destroyed by Zeratul.

"Now it's your turn to retreat, Kerrigan." Alister said as he ended his turn.

"Please, I'm not scared." Kerrigan said as she drew.

Alister: 6700

Kerrigan: 3200

"And we will meet in combat Zeratul because I activate a ritual of my own, it's called Mutagenic Evolution!" A huge cocoon came out of the ground in front of the Nest.

"Now by sacrificing my level 8 Ultralisk and 1000 lifepoints, I can summon...myself! " A huge mammoth like alien stepped into the cocoon and it snapped shut and after a few seconds a copy of Kerrigan stepped out of the cocoon! (8/2500/2000)

"You like?" Kerrigan said.

"So you made a copy of yourself? Big whoop."

"I do come with special abilities after all: First, I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose whether you take damage equal to it's attack or defense points, and I'll choose the Zerg Nest!" The copied queen created a red cloud of energy that ensnared the nest and it was destroyed taking a huge chunk out of Alister's life points.

Alister: 2700

Kerrigan: 3200

"And second: I cannot be destroyed on the first turn I was summoned, so you're gonna have to wait if you want to defeat me Zeratul. But then again, we have the same number of attack points so it doesn't matter." Kerrigan laughed.

"I think I'll end my turn by placing this card face down." A facedown card was set.

"Then here we go!" Alister drew.

"I'll activate my Weapons Arsenal's effect." Alister discarded one card and shuffled his deck and took one random card.

'Perfect!'

"I play Gravity Axe and equip it to Zeratul!" Zeratul sheathed his sword and held up a stone axe (8/2500-3000/1900)

"And I'll play my face down- Graverobber!" A small fiend popped out of the card and it held a card in it's hand.

"Now by paying up 2000 points, I can take a card out from your graveyard and I choose your own Zergling Swarm!"

Alister: 700

Kerrigan: 3200

"N-n-no, this can't be!" Kerrigan gasped as she saw her own zerglings devouring the queen and leaving behind nothing.

Alister: 700

Kerrigan: 1950

"You're going to pay for this, Alister." Kerrigan growled.

"Sticks and stones, now Zeratul end this tihng!"

"With pleasure!" Zeratul jumped in the air...

"I play my face down, Psyonic Barrier!" Kerrigan raised a hand and Zeratul stopped in mid air.

"Please, our petty rivalry means nothing now Zeratul." Kerrigan said.

"A storm is coming that can't be stopped and we will soon be together in oblivion."

"Never!" Zeratul escaped from her grip and returned to Alister's side of the field.

"Damn, I was so close." Alister said to himself.

"I'll end it here."

Kerrigan drew two cards.

Alister: 700

Kerrigan: 2250

"I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back the Ultralisk I used to summon myself." A red mammoth like Zerg charged the field letting out a roar (8/2450/1900)

"Then I'll play Rush Recklessly to strengthen him for this turn only!: The mammoth alien felt a green aura surround him and let out another roar (8/2450-3150/1900)

"Sorry your time has to come Zeratul, Ultralisk finish them off!" The Ultralisk charged towards Zeratul but...

"Oh, he's gonna leave but he's not going to the graveyard!" Alister said as a group of shadows encircled Zeratul and he disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go?" Kerrigan asked.

"When he's targeted I can take out of play for one turn and since there's no target your monster can't attack.

"Who's says I can't attack?"

Alister realized that the rules changed since he was in Battle City and now if you take your monster out of play and if it's during your opponent's battle phase then they can replay the attack.

"Now my pet, end this!" The Ultralisk charged again towards Alister but the alien stopped in it's tracks!

"Now, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what, Kerrigan." Alister took another card from the graveyard and it was a metal turtle surrounded by electricity

"Thanks to my Electromagnetic Turtle, I was able to stop your attack!" Kerrigan couldn't believe that she was close to putting away Alister.

"I'll end my turn, make your last turn count boy." Kerrigan said as Zeratul came back on the field and the Ultralisk's points dropped back down. (8/2450/1900)

Alister took a deep breath and drew his card.

"All right, Eatos and Erika...I hope you gave me something good." Alister took a look at the card and grinned.

"What are you smiling about boy?" Kerrigan asked.

"I just drew the card that'll give me victory."

"First, I'll play Cost Down by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard to lower the monsters in my hand by two levels."

"Then, I'll summon another new guardian, so come on out Xaldin!" A dark portal appeared on the field and from it came out a man with black dreadlocks, thick sideburns and wearing a long black hooded jacket. (6-4/2200/2500

"And also to add, I'll play Dragoon Whirlwind and equip him with it!" Six tornadoes appeared and disappeared quickly leaving six lances behind and Xaldin grabbed two lances and the other four were held up by the wind. (4/2200-2500/2500)

"That's your big move?" Kerrigan asked chuckling.

"Yup, because he has a special ability, by giving up his attack I can send every card on your side of the field back to your hand!" Alister declared.

"No!"

"Oh yeah, Kerrigan! Game over!"

"Xaldin, do your stuff and Zeratul, finish her!" Alister commanded as Xaldin created a huge twister that blew everything off Kerrigan's side of the field back into her hand and Zeratul followed up and slashed one of her wings off."

Alister: 700 Winner

Zeratul: 0

The holograms except Zeratul disappeared and Kerrigan chuckled.

"It's over Kerrigan!" Zeratul declared

"Yeah, now let us go!" Alister added.

Kerrigan responded by laughing as one of her wings grew back and the Zerg approached the two.

"Who said anything about letting you leave?" Kerrigan said.

"All right my pets, it's feeding time!" The zerg got closer to the two.

"Damn, we're dead in the water!" The guardian duelist panicked.

"No we're not, hang on!" A group of shadows gathered around the two and they disappeared.

"They'll be back, Zeratul cannot ignore the prophecy." Kerrigan said as she took care of the injured Zerg before the duel.

The shadows arrived and they came back to the entrance of the cave.

"I must thank you Alister for your assistance, the Dark Templars are in your debt." Zeratul said bowing his head.

"It was no problem, anytime to lay a whooping on the Queen of Blades and to live to tell the tale. Now I just need to find Erika, can you take me to her?"

"Actually, you're near here."

"What do you mean?"

"What just happened was a part of my memory and transfered into a memory crystal that I handed to James Raynor and is now on the Hyperion where she is now."

"You mean, I'm in a crystal from what could be years ago?"

"Relax, there's a way to get you out."

"Just relax and close your eyes." Zeratul asked.

Alister did as he asked and and closed his eyes and Zeratul chanted something and more shadows enveloped him and he disappered.

Hours later, Alister was gasping for breath as he found himself in what looked like a medical room.

And I'm stopping it there, this story is a spin off for Duelist Of Dawn's "Duel Academy Stories: The Society Of Light". This takes place during Jaden and Claudio's disappearance. The rest will take place during the Domino City Arc and through out his story and ending with the wedding and reception which will be a song filled chapter so if you're in DOD's story and if you have a song in mind for your character to sing, will feature a orchestra for songs like Metallica's S&M album and other songs send me some ideas through your review.

Next Time: Alister and Erika are reunited but are heading for a rebellion as Erika takes on Emperor Mengsk for not only her and Alister's sake but an entire's system safety. 


	2. Royal Showdown Pt2

Chapter 2- Royal Showdown Pt.2 (Emperor Vs Queen)

As Alister was gasping for breath he found himself in what looked like a nurse's room for the wounded or sick. When he got up he stumbled a bit and almost fell to the floor.

"Man, how the Templars teleport their guys from one place to another is freaky." Alister said to himself.

Alister exited the room and looked out one of the windows and saw that he was in space. To him it was better than staring down a cave full of hungry Zerg but at least he knew where he was at but the question was where's Erika?

He kept wondering around the ship until he saw what looked like one of the ship's crewmates.

"Excuse me, have you seen a blonde girl on the ship?" Alister asked.

"Uh, I think I saw a girl like that headin' towards the Armory." he replied.

"Thanks man." He walked towards the place.

As he walked in, he saw tons of aircraft and machines with a wide window.

"Erika!" the Guardian duelist called out.

"Alister, over here!" Erika replied and Alister ran towards her and gave her a passionate hug.

"Man, am I glad to see you. You would not believe how I got here." Alister chuckled.

"Yeah, Jim showed me." Erika said. "You had me worried when you teleported on the ship from out of nowhere, I thought you were dead!" she started tearing up.

"And I almost was Erika, but ya know...being away from you would be more painful than getting eaten alive by man hungry aliens." Alister held her and comforted her.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture." A voice called.

The two looked at the guy who said that. He was a gruff looking guy with his black hair slicked back, a white t-shirt under a military style vest that had some bullets and a pocket on the side, a holster holding a gun, blue camo pants, and black combat boots.

"Still can't believe that the two of you escaped from the Zerg." He said.

"Yeah, well me and the Guardians would have taken them." Alister added.

"I bet you would have, the name's Jim Raynor or maybe you already knew." Jim said.

"Yeah, Zeratul told me this was where Erika was taken." Alister chuckled a bit. He didn't wanna tell him that he knew his name already due to playing Starcraft.

"Come on, I'll buy the two of you a drink in the Catina."

"Sounds good" The couple said.

The three of them headed down to the local bar where most of the crew came to put down a couple, watch how the rebellion is going on, and talk about their familes, or guy stuff.

"So where are you guys from?" Jim asked.

"We're from Earth in the past." Erika replied playing around with the ice cubes in her drink.

"And we're duelists." Alister added.

"That's something I haven't heard in a while. Dueling's not much a big thing as it was practically back on Earth now, not with the rebellion going on.

"How come?"

"Well, ever since Kaiba. Corp was bought out by the Confederate a thousand years ago, the company was turned back into a military factory and it's been like that ever since." Jim explained. "But still, I've seen a couple kids on different planets use duel disks and play Duel Monsters."

"Well back home, we're pros in the game." Alister smirked as he took a swig of his drink.

"Ex-pros until the school year's done, remember?" Erika corrected.

"Oh yeah, after the wedding. Then we're dueling for fun."

"Wedding?" A girl joined but Alister just looking at her immediately knew who she was. She had red hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a green tank top, camo pants, and black shoes.

"Back off!" Alister stood up backing away from the table.

"Alister!" Erika exclaimed standing up too. "It's not the same Kerrigan you dueled."

"It's not?"

Kerrigan just laughed a bit as she sat down next to Jim and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Yup, I'm back to normal Al." Sarah said calming the Guardian duelist down. "No Zerg control here, besides if I was the Queen of Blades, there wouldn't be people here now would there?"

"Yeah, you've got a point." Alister sitting back down and chuckling nervously.

"So, this is your boyfriend?" Sarah asked.

"Sad but true." Erika replied.

"He's a keeper, what do you think Jim?"

"Eh, I give them a couple years." Jim chuckled a bit.

The two couples sat there drinking and talking about their wedding plans and other stuff when a guy wearing a black captain's suit and matching boots came up to their.

"Sir, he sent a transmission." The captain said.

"Thanks, Matt." Jim replied. "Come on you two, this is something that you're gonna wanna hear."

The two couples headed towards the bridge and there was a blonde haired man in royal clothing adorned with numerous medals and a red flowing cape behind him, black pants, and black boots.

"All right Valerian, she's here just liked you asked." Jim told him. "So what are the hell are you planning?"

"So, this is the guy who wanted me?" Erika wondered.

"Yes Erika, I was the one who called you." Valerian replied. "And as for the reason, you were revered as an excellent machine and deck destruction duelist."

"I thought dueling was scarce here in the future." Alister interuptted.

"It is but there was a surge of power that has took over my father and now he's producing his soldiers at a faster rate and has been going on about some new group called the Society of Light." Valerian said.

"And now the planets that we saved are getting taken over again." Jim added.

"So which leads me to why I have called upon Erika: I want her to duel my father." He announced.

"That's nice and all but I don't think she's gonna have a front door invitation to the palace." Sarah said.

"Which is why the four of you will land on Korhal and make sure she's there...or that she isn't seen."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"I'm sending a Ghost uniform for this mission for Erika, she is to sneak in the palace and duel him."

"Whoa, wait a sec!" Alister interuptted. "I'm not liking this at all your highness, Erika doesn't have psychic powers like the rest of the Ghosts."

"Which is why this suit is experimental, the suit will simulate the necessary power capable to camoflague her whiile the three of you will clear a path to the palace." Valerian explained.

"I guess..."

"Look, I know it ain't gonna be easy seeing her off dueling without you but if she doesn't everyone suffers." Jim said.

"And Alister, I can beat that old timer easy, after this we can go back to planning our wedding and ride the rest of the school year." Erika added.

It took a whille but Alister agreed. "All right Valerian, I'm in."

"Good, I suggest you prepare yourself." And with that, the soon to be emperor turned off the transmittion and the two duelists headed down to the catina to prepare.

"I don't know about this Alister." Erika said as she was looking through her deck. "Dueling for a championship is one thing but the lives of an entire planet or system is nuts!"

"Look, me, Jim and Sarah are gonna behind ya covering ya while the duel is going on." the Guardian duelist said comforting his fiancee.

"Yeah, but I'm dealing with a deck that's probably decades ahead of mine!" Erika slammed down her current deck. "I'm not even sure that with my Mavericks or Dark Metal Magician Girl can stand up to his kind of machines."

"Erika, listen to yourself!" Alister said. "This isn't the Erika I know, the Erika I know wouldn't care about what kind of deck she had, all she cared was about knowing her opponent and finding a way to beat them."

"But Al...I'm putting thousands of people at risk." Erika softly said. "What if I screw up and we could get killed?"

"But you're not." Suddenly Erika's Robotic Knight and several of her Mavericks came out of her deck.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Erika wondered.

[The chances of success swing in your favor because you have something that Mengsk doesn't: the drive to win.] Robotic Knight responded.

"You created us with the sole purpose of protecting you and to show the dueling world who machines are." Magma Fighter said.

"Yeah, if you didn't then we wouldn't be standing here now would we?" Maverick Penguin added.

"You're right!" Erika perked up. "I've dueled in tougher duels than this, and even with the stakes of me losing my mind to the Shadow Realm to losing my soul!"

"There ya go Erika!"

"It's showtime guys." Jim called the both of them.

When Jim showed Erika her suit Sarah commented that it looked like hers when she started. The suit itself was all black with pulsating blue sensors across the suit probably with the chemical simulating the Psychic powers to make up for the lack of. While Alister only recieved a standard Domion machine gun with several hundred rounds of ammo. The people involved in the mission got ready. After everyone got ready, Alister was in shock and awe to see Erika's alluring body in the armor.

"Get a good look, Al." Erika twirled around in the suit. "This is the only time you'll see this little number."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Alister said taking a picture with a futuristic looking camera and the photo came out and Alister held it up.

"You would do that, wouldn't you?"

"Come on, 'Rika this is the fight of our life and this is the last thing I wanna see."

Erika only replied by rolling her eyes and getting instructions from Sarah on how to work the suit while Jim and Alister got ready by the ship to drop down. As the ship landed the city itself was almost like Domino City back home but there were screens and posters demoralizing the emperor for his actions. The group walked through the city and some people immediately praised Jim and Sarah for their actions against Mengsk but according to the cameras across the city, it looked like he knew he were coming...

Inside the Korhal palace was a old man with slightly gray hair in a gold coat over a dark green military uniform, black combat pants and black boots. This man was Arcturus Mengsk and as he looked on the three people walking around looking the palace. "It seems our friends Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan have decided to visit us." Mengsk said as he looked on. "Let's send them a little greeting." Then he turned on his screen to a commander with several soldiers and Ghosts agents.

"Send our troops to welcome our new arrivals." Mengsk said. "And be on the look out for any other Ghosts, knowing Sarah she might have an apprentence."

"Yes sir!" The commander said as the screen went black and Mengsk smiled and prepared a gold duel disk with a deck inside.

The trio with Erika invisible made their way to the palace and Erika disengaged her camoflauge and prepare her deck. "All right, this is it." Erika said to herself.

"Alister..." A presense was felt in Alister's deck and as he pulled it out the top card was Zeratul and he and Guardian Eatos came out. "I sense he knows our arrival."

"I was hoping so." Alister replied and so Jim, Sarah, and Alister prepared along with Eatos, and Zeratul for the battle. "Erika, you might wanna start making a break for the palace."

"Yeah, if what Zeratul said is true then..." Before Jim could finish several Marines and Ghosts ambushed them. Eatos and Zeratul were able to slip through due to being spirits and helped the trio escape and they opened fire on the small army.

"Erika, get going!" Sarah said. "The three of us can take care of these guys." Erika did as she said and ran inside the palace. The palace was large and filled with silence as she walked through the halls leading to Mengsk.

"You know, when my ancestor bought out Kaiba Corp. several years ago and turned it back into a military manufacturing business, I thought the dueling world would crash and burn." Mengsk said as the lights came on in the hall. "But as long people had cards and a duel disk, I guess the people found a way to duel.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you're one to talk." Erika said. "This isn't a way to run a world, the Society is using you to spread it's power and controlling you."

"Actually, I am in full control of the Light." Mengsk chuckled. "In fact, when it came to me I saw a vision in which I ruled with an iron fist and no one could stop me." "You could say that I'm starting early."

"It's not too late Mengsk, stop this before someone gets hurt!" the Machine duelist asked.

"On the contrary...I'm cleansing this world and then I'm going on with this system!"

"Then it looks like I don't have a choice." She activated her duel disk as did Mengsk.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting." the Emperor suggested. "If you win, I'll stop this and my son takes the throne...but if I win, then I will track your time signature and use my technology and go back in time to take over Earth and the Society will be in full control of the Earth without Sartorius!"

"You're nuts!"

"Actually you don't have a choice, if you don't accept this offer then you, your fiancee, Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan will face attempted assault on myself and the sentence will be death and then I'll take over the earth."

"Then I won't lose!"

"Duel!"

Erika: 8000

Mengsk: 8000

"Ladies first!" Erika drew her sixth card.

"I'll start off with a new Maverick, Maverick Penguin take the stage!" A mechanical penguin with what looked like a oxygen tank attached to the back of it's head slid on the field (4/1600/1000) "And he's got one cool ability; no pun intended: Once he's summoned he can freeze one card in your hand for three turns."

"That's right!" The Penguin said. "Shotgun Ice!" The penguin shot a piece of ice at one of the emperor's cards and it turned icy white.

"That was a cheap shot!" Mengsk declared.

"It's called a special ability, and to end my turn with one face down." A face down was set. "Your move, your highness."

"I'll teach you some respect." the emperor drew his sixth card. "And I'll start off with my Command Center spell card!" A large mechanical headquarters appeared behind Mengsk. (?/0/4000)

'What's the deal?' Erika thought. 'I thought he played a spell card, not a monster.'

"In case you're wondering..." Mengsk said. "This card gets counted as a monster and a spell and also I will play my Refinery spell card as well." A large factory with smoke coming out of it came out of the ground. "This allows me to gain 300 lifepoints each of our turns from now on and both my cards can't be affected by magic or trap cards." (?/0/3000)

"That's all?" Erika asked.

"No, then I will summon Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode." A man with blue hair wielding a sword came on the field. (4/1700/1600) "Now attack her Maverick!" As the warrior charged the field a flock of crows suddenly appeared and blocked the warrior's sight. "What sorcery is this?" Mengsk wondered. "There are no crows on Korhal."

"Actually it was my trap that brought them here..." Erika explained as one of the crows perched itself on her arm and she pet it as a card revealing a flock of crows blinding Goblin Attack Force. "It's Murder Defense and it activates when one of my monsters is targeted."

Mengsk growled as the flock fled the field. "I'll end my turn by playing another card face down."

"Then it's back to me then."

Erika: 8000

Mengsk: 8300

"I summon my faithful Robotic Knight in attack mode!" Erika's red and black android arrived on the field ready to go (4/1600/1800) "And to boost his strength is Clockwork Night !" The warrior went and got a metallic paint job but was unable to handle his new look and her machines felt empowered (4/1700-1200/1600) (4/1600-2100/1000) (4/1600-2100/1800) "And first is my Maverick Penguin, attack his new robot with Blizzard Slide!" The penguin took a deep breath and released an icy wind that froze the warrior on impact and he slid on his belly and crashed into it.

Erika: 8000

Mengsk: 7400

"And now Robotic Knight, show that empeor your strength!" Erika commanded.

[As you wish!] The knight charged the field with it's sword arm but a loud high pitched sound sent the android flying back to her field and she covered her ears to lessen the damage.

"You fell into my trap, my dear." Mengsk said as a totem pole with a speaker came and quickly disappered. "My Command Silencer stopped your knight in it's tracks."

"Then I'll end my turn here."

"Good!" Mengsk drew.

Erika: 8000

Mengsk: 7700

"I'll activate from my hand the Barracks spell card!" Another factory came out of the ground (?/0/3000) "This allows me to normal summon two monsters as long they are of the same type of monsters and I pay 300 lifepoints for each time I use the ability, so I'll start by summoning two Marines in attack mode!" Two guys in big red armor marched out of the Barracks with machine guns ready to go (5/1800/2000) x2

"Hey, hold on!" Erika declared. "Those are five star monsters, you can't summon them without a sacrifice!"

"Again, I pay the price of 300 for each time I use it so that's 600 lifepoints out of mine." The emperor replied.

Erika: 8000

Mengsk: 7100

"Next, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Clockwork Night." A small storm appeared and destroyed her card bringing her machines back to normal. (4/2100-1600/1000) (4/2100-1600/1000) "Then my soldiers will attack your machines!" The two soldiers opened fire on her machines and they were ripped to scrap metal.

Erika: 7600

Mengsk: 7100

"And I'll end my turn with one card facedown." Mengsk said as he ended his turn.

"That was not cool." Erika drew her card. 'This ought be some fun.' she thought. "I'll start off with a card that acts a monster but it is a spell like your little buildings; It's known as the Hellion!" The intro to Judas Priest's Electric Eye played as a metallic bird with missiles on it's chrome body appeared on her shoulder and it took off into the sky.

"What was the purpose of that?" Mengsk asked.

"The purpose of that was now my mechanical bird will now allow me to take a look at your hand by paying 300 lifepoints each time I want to use it." Erika replied with her eyes closed.

"Why do you have your eyes closed?"

"Because..." She opened her eyes and the emperor gasped as one of her eyes changed colors to red! "How else am I gonna look through your hand?"

"But back to the duel, I activate Double Summon to summon two monsters!" Erika inserted a card with a person holding a staff and another monster joining her. "So now I'll summon Maverick Storm Owl and Wolfang!" The two Mavericks took the field and were ready to fight. (4/1700/1300) (4/1900/1200) "And now both of my monster's special abilities activate: First, my Storm Owl will send one monster on the field to your hand!" The maverick sent a green air blast that sent one soldier off the field. "And now Wolfang, put his other soldier on ice!" The wolf machine howled and a blizzard came across the field and froze the other. "And since those were special abilities, Wolfang destroy the Marine with Blizzard Pounce!" The wolf machine got on all fours and leapt at the frozen soldier and crushed it to pieces.

Erika: 7600

Mengsk: 7000

"And now Storm Owl, take a chunk out of Mengsk's lifepoints!" The mechanical owl took to the air and aimed its cannon arm at Mengsk and fired several lasers.

Erika: 7600

Mengsk: 5300

"I'll stop here." Erika concluded her turn.

"Finally!" Mengsk drew.

Erika: 7600

Mengsk: 5600

"I'll play the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back my Dai Grepher!" The warrior bursted out of the grave with his sword in hand. "Then I'll summon my Maruading Captain in attack mode!" a blonde, tanned man wearing silver armor and wielding two swords appeared on the field. (3/1200/400) "Now I'll activate his special ability to summon Command Knight in attack mode!" A blonde woman with a purple cape and red armor with her sword in the scabbard arrived. (4/1200/1900) "And thanks to her ability, every Warrior monster on my side of the field get an additional 400 ATK boost!" Each soldier felt more confident as their power increased. (4/1700-2100/1600) (3/1200-1600/400) (4/1200-1600/1900) "Next, I'll strengthen them even more with granting them an additional 200 ATK for each Warrior or Spellcaster on my side of the field!" (4/2100-2700/1600) (3/1600-2200/400) (4/1600-2200/1900)

"This is not good." Erika cringed.

"You bet it's not, first Command Knight will destroy your Wolfang..." The blonde knight charged at the wolf android and slashed it to scrap metal.

Erika: 7300

Mengsk: 5600

"Maurading Captain, destroy her Storm Owl!" The captain jumped in the air...

"Not so fast!" Erika inserted a spell card. "I play Rush Recklessly to boost my Owl's attack!" The maverick felt stronger as a green aura surrounded him. (4/1700-2400/1300) "Now Storm Owl, retaliate!"

"I'm afraid you can't my dear..." Mengsk said.

"And why not?" Erika asked.

"Well because of my monsters abilities: First, my Command Knight guarantees as long she's on the field you can't attack any other Warrior on the field."

"Go on..."

"And my Maruading Captain's ability makes sure that as long he's on the field you can't attack another Warrior, so basically I have you locked out!"

"No way!" Erika gasped.

"A good emperor knows his resources and how to use them, you never stood a chance my dear..." Mengsk chuckled. "Now Dai Grepher, attack her Storm Owl!" The revived warrior charged the field and slashed the owl into bits.

Erika: 7000

Mengsk: 5600

"I shall end my turn with one face down." Mengsk concluded.

Erika drew saying nothing.

'Okay, so he's got a lock on me...that won't stop this machine onslaught' Erika thought.

"First, I'll activate The Hellion's effect..." The bird in the sky started feeding info into Erika as she felt a bit of pain but she could clearly see his hand."

Erika: 6700

Mengsk: 5600

"That's a pretty interesting hand you've got there Mengsk." Erika said.

"You may see my hand but that doesn't mean you can stop what's coming." Mengsk replied.

"Actually, I found a way past your little lock Mengsk." Erika stated. "First, I'll play Offerings to the Doomed to destroy your Command Knight..." Several bandages wrapped around the female knight and drug her down to the graveyard. "And without her, your soldiers lose 400 ATK..." (4/2700-2400/1700) (4/2200-1800/400) "Next, I'll play Book of Moon to flip your Dai Grepher in defense mode!" The image of Dai Grepher was replaced with a facedown.

"What's the point of this?" The emperor wondered.

"You'll see as I summon a familar face to the field...I summon Rebel Ghost in Attack Mode!" Mengsk couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him as a girl in black armor holding a modified Dominon machine gun took the field (4/1800/1000) "What's the matter, Mengsk?" Sarah asked as she took aim at the emperor. "You don't look happy to see me."

"I took care of you years ago, and now I get the chance to personally finish you off." The emperor coldly said.

"Well, that's gonna have to wait because my Rebel Ghost's special ability can destroy any monster that's facedown and half of their ATK comes out of your life points so Sarah, does your thing!" Erika commanded.

"You got it!" The Ghost took aim at the facedown and shot to bits.

Erika: 6700

Mengsk: 4000

"Unfortunately, I have to end my turn since I used her ability so I'll play one face down."

"Then I'll take over!"

Erika: 6700

Mengsk: 4300

"I'll sacrifice my remaining warrior to summon the Firebat!" The warrior disapperaed in a flurry of flames as a big, robotic soldier took the field. The armor was deep red and the arms were two flamethrowers (6/2400/1800)

"And his special ability allows me to remove two cards from my hand and burn through 800 of your lifepoints!" The flamethrowing soldier aimed it's flamethrowers and fired at the Machine duelist.

Erika: 5900

Mengsk: 4300

"Now burn that traitor to a crisp!" Mengsk commanded as the Firebat aimed his flamethrowers.

"Hold it right there!" Erika declared. "I play Negate Attack!" The flames were blocked by a spiral shield.

"Then I'll stop here."

"Here we go!" Erika drew. "And I'll start off by summoning Maverick Metal Shark in attack mode!" Coming out of the ground was a mechanical bipedal shark wearing dark blue armor with armored boots and aqua blue gloves wielding a large anchor. (4/1700/1500) "And now I'll activate his special ability by discarding one card from my hand, now he can go through your graveyard and bring a monster from it!" The shark swung it's anchor and aimed at Mengsk's duel disk and then he threw it and from his graveyard was one of Mengsk's Marines but it was gray and all mechanical! "And also the monster that was brought back becomes a machine monster but at half the strength." (5/1800-900/2000) "And then I'll play my Trap Booster by discarding a card from my hand to play my personal favorite: Crush Card Virus!"

The emperor gasped as the gray mechanical soldier shook violently and he exploded into thousands of purple spores and destroying the red soldier on the field. "Now about your hand..." Mengsk showed off another Firebat, Marine, and another machine that was white and black known as a Ghost and he discarded.

"Now Maverick Metal Shark and Rebel Ghost, attack Mengsk directly!" The Maverick led the charge as he threw his anchor at the emperor while the Ghost took a shot at the emperor that betrayed her.

Erika: 5900

Mengsk: 800

"You're only an attack away from losing Mengsk, I'll end my turn with one face down."

"Then I'll put a stop to you right here!"

Erika: 4700

Mengsk: 1100

"I'll activate my Starport spell card!" Another building of what looked like a futuristic airport hangar appeared. (?/0/4000) "Now I'll pull out the big guns by paying 500 lifepoints to summon my Battlecruiser!" A huge black battleship arrived from the starport with it's guns aimed at Erika (8/3000/2300)

"Hey, wait a minute!" Erika declared staring down the battleship. "You can't play that card cause it's way over 1500!"

"Well, my aircraft comes with a special ability, you see as long this card stays on the field your traps are useless against my flying machines." Mengsk replied while Erika gasped.

"And also I'll add to it by playing Fusion Core!" A reactor was added to the starport. "This allows my aircraft to take away lifepoints from you even if your monsters are in defense mode, now let's put these attack points to use." The aircraft charged its weapons... "Now fire your cannon at her Ghost!" Erika couldn't do nothing as she saw Sarah getting obliterated off the field.

Erika: 4700

Mengsk: 1100

"One down, and one to go." Mengsk said. "I'll end with one facedown." A facedown card was set.

Just as soon Erika was about to draw, Alister, Sarah and Jim rushed in.

"Erika!" Alister declared.

"Al!" Erika looked to see her friends and fiance

"Aw, shit." Jim said.

"No kidding." Sarah added. "That's a Behemoth-class Battlecruiser she's facing down."

"Take a good look at this fine cruiser you four because this is the last thing you will see before you die." Mengsk said.

"Erika, kick this guy's ass!"

"You got it, Al!" Erika drew.

'I can't do anything until draw the right cards for my ultimate card to work...' Erika thought. 'Until then...I'll have to take some hits till it get the right cards.' "I'll sacrifice my Metal Shark to summon Maverick Trilobyte in defense mode!" The shark disappeared as a mechanical trilobite crawled on the field. (6/2300/2700). "And that'll do it."

"That's a shame it that your last defense is an extinct machine, but you and your friends will be extinct!"

Erika: 4700

Mengsk: 1400

"Now my Battlecruiser open fire on her Trilobyte!" The flying fortress fired its cannon at the the Maverick but he put up a crystal wall to defend himself. "My monster's special effect allows him to survive your attack by cutting his defense in half!" (6/2300/2700-1350)

"You're just stalling now, I'll end my turn here."

Erika drew. "Almost there..." she said to herself. "I'll pass my turn."

"..." Mengsk drew.

Erika: 4700

Mengsk: 1700

"Open fire once again!" Mengsk commanded as the airship open fire again and the same thing happened again. (6/2300/1350-675)

"That'll do for now, one more turn and your defense is gone."

Erika drew. "I sacrifice my Maverick to summon Dark Magician Girl in defense mode!" The trilobyte disappeared and a young and beautiful magician appeared. She had a long blonde hair and blue eyes, with a slight blush on her cheeks. She wore a blue magician's hat, robe and boots with a pink mini-skirt and carried a small scepter. (6/2000/1700)

"And I'll activate my last Trap Booster to play Metalmorph." A liquid metal covered the magician. (6/2000-2300/1700-2000) "And now I'll sacrfice her to summon Dark Metal Magician Girl!" A bright light blanketed the field as Dark Magician Girl's clothes changed to a cyber punk style in black and purple and her staff was metal but she still looked the same... (7/2500/2100)

"What was the meaning of that?" Mengsk asked. "She still looks the same."

"Looks are decieving, Dark Metal Magician Girl show him why." Erika asked as the female magician girl took her own head off with ease!

'Melody probably would have fainted seeing her favorite monster taking her own head off...' Alister thought.

"And to end my turn is one face down." A face down card was set.

"If you think that card will save you then you're wrong!" Mengsk drew.

Erika: 4700

Mengsk: 2000

"I'll play the magic card, Yamato Cannon!" A spell showing the Battlecruiser taking out an entire field of dragons. "By paying 1000 lifepoints, this magic card will obliterate every monster on your field and you will take damage equal to each destroyed monster's attack points." The battlecruiser charged a massive cannon...

"Hang on there cowboy! I play Magical Pigeon!" Erika played a card showing a magical hat and some pigeons flying out. As the cannon unleashed it's thunderous blast the android magician was suddenly under a hat and by the time cannon hit the hat two pigeons had appeared out of the blast.

"What the?" Mengsk gasped looking at the two pigeons surviving the Yamato Cannon. "What's wrong Mengsk? "Erika playfully asked. "Just cause she's an android doesn't mean she doesn't know a couple magic tricks." "For this turn only, my Dark Metal Magician Girl was transformed into a pigeon."

"You're gonna pay for this, Erika!" Mengsk growled. Erika only replied with sticking out her tounge.

"I'll end it here."

"Then I'll gladly end it here!" Erika drew. 'Yes! It's here!' Erika smiled at her hand.

"Why are you smiling?" Mengsk asked.

"Because in my hand is the ultimate machine monster, a machine that surpasses the Perfect Machine King and the Cyber End Dragon..."Erika said. "For I play Murakumo Unit!" A spell showing a crest with 8 blades forming wings and as the card was played a young girl with one deep sunken red eye and the other was covered by a futuristic looking eyepatch; she had very pale skin, extremely long silver hair tied into a braid, wearing a bright blue jumpsuit and a white and blue flowing cape with red tape seals at the end.

"I now sacrifice my Dark Metal Magician Girl and my Barrel Dragon to summon the instrument of your destruction!" Both the android magician and the metal dragon took to outer space and came down a huge sword that struck the ground. And when the dust cleared the young girl was transformed into a woman with blades at her feet, her jumpsuit was still there but behind her were eight blades that floated in a wing-like formation and her eyes were covered by a visor with only one eye and horns at the end. (11/3500/1500)

"Say hello to my Machine Goddess and the final monster you will see." Erika said.

"I'm afraid that your "Superior" machine is only 500 ATK stronger than my monster." Mengsk chuckled.

"It's surpasses the King and Cyber End Dragon because of her deadly effect: Once I remove six monsters from play I can activate the Hakai No Ken! (Sword of Destruction)" Erika did as she said and pocketed six monsters and the swords circled the Goddess.

"Activating Murakumo Unit, deploying dimensional interference force field..." The goddess chanted. "O' Silver blade forged from the depth of beyond souls and birth, heed my summons and purge those who stand in my way!" "Lay waste and Perish..." As she finished chanting the crest from the ritual spell appeared above Mengsk and the Battlecruiser and from the crest appeared a huge sword that dropped cutting the giant airship in half and striking the emperor. "And when she destroys that monster's destroyed, you take damage equal to your destoyed monster's ATK points so I win."

"N-n-no!" Mengsk gasped.

Erika: 4700 Winner

Mengsk: 0

The holograms of the buildings and of the goddess disappeared as the defeated emperor could not believe he was defeated and by a girl.

"It's over father, you've lost." Valerian said as he walked inside the palace.

"Valerian, how could you?" Mengsk asked his son. "Betraying your own father to save these...these terrorists!"

"They are not terrorists father! You're the terrorist, you speak of the Society of Light and saving this system but you have brought destruction to your own kind!"

"No! The Society is cleansing this planet and I will start by teaching my own son a lesson." Mengsk laughed as more soldiers arrived.

"Got a plan out of this one Jim?" Alister asked.

"Yeah, Valerian...do it." Jim said to the soon to be emperor.

"Right...guards, arrest my father!" The guards encircled him and held in energy cuffs.

"W-what's going on?"

"It's over, I have fully taken control of Korhal, the entire duel was streamed across the city and now everyone knows who's in charge now." Valerian ordered the guards to take Arcturus to a holding cell.

"I want to thank you Alister and Erika for stopping my father."

"It was nothing man, just doing what we love to do."

"Speaking of love, we have to get back to our time and place."

"Why of course, and as far as I'm concerned you two have earned my royal blessings and prove it..." Valerian took two medals and gave them to the engaged couple. "These two medals are for your courage and strength in the time of danger." The two bowed in respect as Jim, Sarah, Alister and Erika headed back to the Hyperion and down to the lab waiting to get back home,

"All right, the Chrono Jumper is all set you guys." Jim said.

"Don't forget us now." Sarah added.

"Don't worry we won't." Alister said.

"Yeah, especially with the two of you in my deck." Erika added.

"Well, I guess we'll see ya later then." Jim activated the Chrono Jumper and sent Alister and Erika back.

Alister and Erika woke up and the first thing they saw was the wooden ceiling of their dorm in Duel Academy.

"Oh man, I thought we would never see this place again!" Alister said he laid down on the bed.

"Yeah, after fighting Zerg and a crazy emperor I was beginning to think we would have our wedding in space." Erika joked.

"Well the good thing is that we're home and now we can finish what we started...getting ready to go down the aisle."

"Yeah..." Erika laid down and snuggled next to the Guardian duelist and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you Alister."

Alister replied with a passionate kiss back. "Me too, Erika."

Well guys, that's it for the Starcraft/Yugioh crossover duels and now it's time to focus on the wedding! It'll take place during their trip to Domino City and so far in DOD's story there's been a lot going on. So expect a couple song filled chapters and a couple short chapters. This'll keep going till Society of Light ends.

Murakumo Unit

Ritual Spell

Effect: Sacrifice monsters equal to or more than 11 stars from your hand or on the field. Special summon "Machine Goddess" from your hand.

Art: Nu-13's crest from Blazblue

Machine Goddess (Nu-13)

Type: Machine

Attribute: Light

ATK: 3500

DEF: 1500

Effect: Remove six monsters from your graveyard from play to destroy one monster then your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. This monster cannot be destroyed by battle. This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be summoned by "Murakumo Unit."

Next Time: Alister and Erika return home to Domino City and they get started on their Road To Matrimony.


End file.
